


First Nights

by pr_squared



Category: A Brother's Price - Wen Spencer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr_squared/pseuds/pr_squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerin comes to breakfast after a first night</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Nights

First Nights

Rennselaer, Halley, Odelia, Trina, Lylia, Damaris, and Janetta were already eating when Jerin stumbled down to breakfast. Regina slept in and no one was quite sure what mischief engaged the younger sisters, Emilia and Sophia. They might find something to eat in the kitchen later.

Rennselaer, the Eldest, looked up and smiled warmly. “Good morning, my love.”

“Good morning, Jerin,” Damaris called. She was seventh of ten – the second oldest of those who were not yet sixteen years old.

“We would have waited for you, dear, but Lylia thought you might sleep in,” Trina, the fourth sister added. Males were in short supply, only one birth in thirty, and Jerin was wedded to all the sisters equally. The sisters younger than sixteen had yet to consummate their marriage. The older sisters shared Jerin’s bed by age and last night had been Lylia’s night. Tonight belonged to the Eldest, Rennselaer. Regina, Damaris, Emilia, Janetta, and Sophia, the sisters younger than sixteen, had yet to assume their prerogatives.

Jerin warmed in his wives’ shower of genuine affection and tried to find some way to sit on his chair with least discomfort.

Halley, the second oldest, noted his struggles and looked quickly to Lylia, the fifth of the ten sisters. She was easily the most inventive and least conventional. “Lylia, you didn’t!” Halley looked little like her sisters.

Lylia just smiled and said nothing. “He really liked it,” she mouthed without making a sound.

Jerin fidgeted a bit in his chair and shifted his buttocks to a more comfortable position.

Rennselaer noticed and looked at her beloved husband with real concern. “Sleep well, my love?” She had had the ultimate decision. She had chosen sweet Jerin and never regretted her choice. A baby quickened in her womb.

 

“Well enough, my love. I shared last night with Lylia,” he answered as if that were a complete and adequate answer. All were aware of Lylia’s energy, daring and naughty imagination. Jerin thought back to his first night, when he had passed irrevocably from boyhood to manhood.

One minute he and Rennselaer were walking in the garden, hand in hand. The next minute rain fell in sheets. Laughing, they raced inside. Their hair and clothes were soaking wet.  
“Come on.” Renn tugged him back to the suite. “Come out of the rain and take off those wet things before you catch cold.” She was soaked to the skin and shivering herself.  
Shivering, he followed.

Renn shook her short hair dry. She lifted his nightshirt over his head. Her hands were cold and wet on his bare skin. He wore nothing underneath.

“You need to get dry too.” Jerin insisted as he tried to unbutton her blouse while she toweled dry his long thick hair. Jerin reached out and fumbled with the Renn’s belt.  
Renn deftly seconded his ineffective efforts. Freeing herself of her pants, they stood together naked. They kissed and Jerin saw them in the mirror briefly, pressed together at the foot of the large, inviting bed. Renn pushed him back two steps and onto the bed. She collapsed on top of him before either of them could think much about it.

Uncertain, he had searched her face. “We’re married, silly.” she reassured him. She took him in her hand and guided smoothly him inside herself. She wanted him so badly. She held herself motionless, savoring the feel of him. Jerin had never experienced anything like it. He was flushed. His breath came in little gasps. Then he groaned.  
Involuntarily, his back arched and he lifted Renn from the bed.

“I’m sorry,” Jerin apologized with abject mortification. “We can try again?”

Renn smiled with real affection. “We’ll try again many times, my love. Tonight, you have to save your strength for my sisters.” She shimmed up his body and straddled his shoulders. She guided his head between her trim thighs. Jerin knew well what was required.

Renn brought a basin and towel to the night stand. Tenderly, she washed him.

“Feel’s so nice,” he said drowsily.

“Take a nap,” Renn urged him as she kissed him and tucked him in. He was nothing like her first husband, Kiefer.

  
“Do you still love me,” he had asked, half afraid of her answer.

  
“With all my heart,” she had answered truthfully. She went for her sister.

  
*

  
Jerin slept and he woke to find Halley lying beside him. He turned toward her.

  
“My prince, awakes,” she whispered, smiling. She took after their late father and looked little like her sisters. Some said the faint scar from the deadly explosion marred her beauty. Jerin thought it gave her special character.

  
He remembered their first brief meeting on the dock – a woman in a broad-billed hat had stolen a kiss on the dock. He recalled the silvery line of a faint scar that ran from the corner of her left eye to her chin. She looked so little like her sisters.  
She kissed him twice, once softly and then with passion.

  
*

  
Jerin awoke and found Odelia beside him in bed. Her hand stroked the inside of his thigh. She wore nothing under her diaphanous lingerie. She was fuller of breast and broader of hip than her sister Renn. It had been so long since Keifer, her first husband, had died, she offered as explanation. Keifer had been blindingly handsome but he had poisoned their father and conspired in the deaths of their older sisters. She was eager to enjoy once more the things she had lived without for so long. Abstinence was hard. She had almost mounted Jerin in his sleep.

  
“Good, you’re awake, pretty one,” she said and pulled back the covers so that she might better see her new husband. Jerin, with the powers of youth, was eager and ready.

  
She mounted him and watched the two of them in the mirror. Then she slid to his side and pulled him on top. She looked again.

  
“I wore you out,” she laughed. In truth, he had worn her out. Jerin allowed himself a bit of pride in his youthful powers of recovery.

  
“Well, I really didn’t get much sleep,” he answered.

  
Odelia kissed him once on the lips and then on the cheek. She cleaned him much as Renn had done and tucked him back into bed. He was sleeping soundly when she left.

  
*

  
Trina, wearing a thick flannel night gown, awoke him with a tray of food. She hugged him but her embrace seemed tentative and unsure. She had been thirteen when Kiefer forced himself on her. The experience haunted her dreams and troubled her waking thoughts. She and her new husband ate, talked and cuddled a little.

  
Jerin thought that they might not consummate their marriage this night at all, given her horrible experiences with that damned Keifer.

  
With sudden resolve, Trina held him down and mounted him, never removing her flannel night gown.

  
Afterwards, she lay on top of him, resting her cheek on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He wrapped her in his arms. Her face was damp. Whether from exertion or tears, Jerin was unsure.

  
*  
Both were asleep when Lylia awoke them and impatiently scooted her older sister away. She watched with interest as Jerin washed himself. She was nervous, awkward, curious, and eager. She had been too young to suffer intimacy with Keifer.

  
She urged him to stand and permit her thorough inspection. Jerin did his own inspection. Standing behind him in front of the mirror, she was half a head shorter. Her breasts were modest under her nightgown and hips less full than her sisters.

  
Softly, she ran her hands over his body. She kissed him on the shoulder watched his body’s response. “You’re ours, Jerin and you’re simply lovely.”

  
Lying beside him, she slipped her hands between his thighs and cupped his ball sac. So much she wanted to try! She stroked the sensitive skin behind his sac. He jumped when her finger brushed his anus. Startled, she then took his sex firmly in her hand. She studied the results of her efforts.  
Languorously, Jerin raised his head to kiss her breast, rubbing his tongue over her stiffening nipple.

  
At first, she found him distracting but distracting soon became maddening. She paid him back in kind.

  
Jerin lay beneath her, very aware of the cooling pool of their comingled fluids but unable to move, hardly able to breath, and still shivering from the aftershocks of pleasure. He felt like a mountain range might feel, explored, climbed and ultimately conquered.  
Lylia sat astride his hips, enjoying her success. He had responded exactly as she had read in her books. Although she recognized the impressive, recuperative powers of a young man, she hadn’t expected the sheer volume of his ejaculate. Unable to control himself, he had sprayed her face and body. She swept up a dollop on her finger and tasted him uncertainly. She had certainly tasted better things in her life, she concluded thoughtfully. She reached out and painted his half open lips, then gently pushed her finger into his mouth with the rest. Quite satisfied with her accomplishment, she slipped two practiced fingers between her thighs and brought herself quickly to another satisfying orgasm. She had read much and was brimming with new ideas that she was impatient to try.

  
*

  
Jerin stared uncertainy at his breakfast and studied the faces of his wives as they chattered. Last night had been an experiment. Lylia had shown him a ‘bone’ that she-whores used to serve their clients. She would be penetrator rather than the penetrated for once, she explained. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, once more.

  
He had been doubtful. She promised to be gentle and in the end he had given in to her good natured, but unyielding determination. She looked ridiculous with that phallus protruding from the harness strapped to her undeniably female form. Jerin laughed. Lylia saw his laughter and looked in the mirror, and laughed too.  
She whispered to Jerin, “Trust me.”

  
Jerin lay prone and Lylia knelt beside him and to his left. “Just relax,” she urged and ran one finger down his back from his neck to his tail bone. She poured oil between his buttocks. The oil was cold and he tensed and pulled away.

  
“We can stop, if you want, Jerin,” Lylia offered but by then she had the tip of one finger inside him.

  
Sitill uncertain, Jerin opened his mouth to speak but by then she had her finger and then two fingers inside him. Only a groan escaped his lips. He said nothing when she mounted him and poised her implement at his anus. “My friends say that this takes some practice,” she admitted ruefully and pushed it forward, slowly and gently. Feeling him tense, she paused but did not stop.

  
Suddenly, his body opened to her and she slipped inside. Both exhaled loudly together.

  
Lylia savored her triumph and Jerin’s surrender. Thrusting tentatively at first, she sought the right angle and rhythm. She found it. The bone pressed deliciously against her sex and she felt her pleasure mount. “Okay, for you?” she asked through gritted teeth before she temporarily lost the ability to speak.

  
She caught her breath and slid up beside her husband. She took his large face between her two small hands. “Was it good for you?”

  
He was breathless to speak. He hesitated and shook his head, a tentative “no” but his eyes softened at her gaze.

  
She kissed him quickly on the lips and explored his belly and thighs. She took his sex, now soft and shriveled in her hand. She found ready proof of his arousal.

  
She kissed him again. “Next time, we’ll warm the oil a bit.”

  
Jerin shifted uncomfortably in his seat. A cascade of feeling and images chased through his mind.

  
“Love, you’ve eaten nothing!” Renn asked, recalling Jerin from his ruminations. She offered him a shiny red apple.

  
Halley looked at Jerin and at her sisters. Tonight was Renn’s night but tomorrow was hers. She really must speak with that naughty Lylia.


End file.
